1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to data compression technology, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for compressing continuous data.
2. Description of Related Art
Diabetes mellitus is a chronic disease that causes various complications and cannot be easily treated. Thus, the complications should be prevented by regularly checking blood sugar levels. In addition, the blood sugar levels should be checked in order to prepare for low blood sugar and adjust an insulin dose when insulin is injected.
A non-invasive blood sugar measuring method using a near-infrared spectrometer has recently been developed as a blood sugar measuring method. A glucose meter using a near-infrared spectrometer, which is developed to continuously monitor blood sugar levels, predicts blood sugar levels from absorbance data obtained by applying near-infrared rays to skin at a certain time interval.
The absorbance data that is acquired to continuously monitor the blood sugar levels has a vast volume, and thus is necessarily required to be efficiently stored and managed. In particular, the absorbance data is expressed as a value that varies continuously with a change in wavelength, and thus there is a need for a method for efficiently storing and managing such data.